You Light Up My Life
by americanheartbreaker
Summary: THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC.I just really liked the title of that song okay. Lavender is aneroxic,and Harry plans to help her get better,but how can keep his feelings for away from the task at hand.Review and you shall recieve.Flamers will be punished.


Lavender. What is there to say about her. Well she doesn't obsess over me like some girls do. I mean   
everytime I pass them it all 'Hi Harry' in that sickingly sweet voice. But Lavender doesn't care. She's alot like   
Hermione,supports me in whatever I do.Though these days she doesn't look to heathly. I mean she's lost alot  
of weight. So much weight that Dumbledore had to shrink her robes so they would fit. I feel really bad for her.  
But what can I do. Absolutely nothing. But the again,I feel as if there's something I gotta do to help her.  
  
I mean,when I meet Lavender she seemed sort of shy. But alot of girls are like that around me. But not  
like Lavender. I mean most girls are giggly.She's not. Alot of girls fix their hair and makeup when they see me.  
She doesn't.I think thats what sets her apart from all the other Hogwarts girls.  
  
But man,I saw her today,at lunch. She looked really,really skinny. Well skinnier from when the last time  
I saw her. We all got the flu and had to stay in bed for awhile. Lavender on the other hand,had to stay in the   
Hospital Wing. I was gonna go down and see her,but I was busy thinking of ways to get Malfoy back for giving  
me that flu bug. She just sat there. She looked horrible,completely drained of energy,and I could tell to. It was  
probably from all the vomiting she did. I mean we were all throwing up. But I had wondered why she had to   
stay in the Hospital Wing. She was the only one who did.  
  
I mean Pavarti Patil had just sat a plate covered in food in front of Lavender. Lavender looked as if she   
was about to be sick. She gave me that look like 'Harry,come be my hero. please save me'.So I got up and   
walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Hey,Lavender,how're you feeling" I said trying to making conversation.  
  
"Better,thanks" she replied still giving me the look.  
  
"That's good,umm,Lavender" I asked,"would it be to much trouble if I could talk to you"  
  
"About what,Harry?" She asked hopeful that I would take her out of the room.  
  
"Well then sit down Harry," Pavarti said scotting her gigantic arse over.  
  
"Its kinda 'private'" I said.  
  
"Oh,I see Harry" Lavender said," shall we go up to the Common Room?"  
  
"Yeah," I said," thats sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Is that okay,Pavarti?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Sure you ca go," Pavarti replied,"I'm not your mummy,you don't have to ask."  
  
We began to make our way up to the Common Room,when I heard her whisper "Thanks,Harry".As  
soon as we got into the Common Room,Lavender broke down in tears.Sobbing her eyes out. Things began  
to race through my mind.'What did I do? ' I asked myself,yet my question was answered immediately by   
Lavender.  
  
"Harry,"She began,"I have to tell you something and it's really important you tell no one."  
  
"Okay,I promise I won't tell anyone." I replied.  
  
"I'm.....I'm......" she cut herself off to sob again.  
  
"You're what Lavender?" I asked quickly to get her to stop sobbing.  
  
"I'm (sniff) aneroxic" She said still somewhat crying.  
  
"Ohmigod,Lavender," I said trying to be surprised,"are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah,I am,"she rebuttaled" Madame Promfrey said that I was because I had all the 'symptoms'"  
  
"Come here" I said taking Lavender into my arms. She was so small,so fragile,but I didn't want to let   
her go.People started to come in from dinner,but I didn't care if they saw us.She looked up at me with her  
beautiful big hazel-brown eyes,giving me a 'scared' look,but then I returned the look with a look of 'caring  
and understanding'.And she smiled back.Then I rocked her slowly back and forth for what seem like forever.  
Everyone had gone to bed before we talked again.  
  
"Harry,will....will..." she cut off again.  
  
"Yes,I will help you try and over come this" I said as if I had read her mind.  
  
"Thank you," she said,"and the girl who captures your heart is going to be a lucky one."  
  
"But some girl has already captured my heart" I said.  
  
"Who is it?"she asked quietly.  
  
"It's you,Lavender" I said,while she sat there looking at me stunned.  
  
"M-m-m-m-me?" she stuttered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Okay yeah I know,LONG CHAPTER,but it was when Harry told Lavender he loved her(awwww!).I'm  
sorry if this is starting to get sappy,but I'm a sappy person so nah.Just to let you know the next chapter is  
going to get....well......SMUTTY.If I suck at smut to bad.Flamers will be punished.Besides this is my first fic   
on this site.I need ideas for my 4th chapters. Any of you mind sharing??? 


End file.
